Spongebob Squarepants (Season 1)
here are season 1 episodes from Spongebob Squarepants Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome May 1 1999 Spongebob gets a new job at The Krusty Krab/A shell is in Squidward's way/Spongebob meets a female squirrel named Sandy Cheeks. Bubblestand/Ripped Pants July 17 1999 Spongebob opens a bubblestand but the bubbles are annoyed by Squidward/After trying to pick up a stick with marshmellows he accidentally ripped his pants. Jellyfishing/Plankton! July 31 1999 Spongebob and Patrick teaches Squidward how to jellyfish/There is a theif who's trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula and that is-Plankton!. Naughty Naughtical Neighbors/Boating School August 7 1999 Squidward annoyes Spongebob and Patrick for being distracted for making bubbles from the cake that hurts their feelings/Spongebob goes to a boating school and fails the test and Patrick helps Spongebob but he cheated. Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple August 14 1999 Mr. Kabs order Spongebob and Squidward to order the pizza/A bunch of hungry nematodes drank Spongebob's house and he'll have to move to his Ma and Pa. At the nexy day he puts a pebble down there and the house grew back. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles August 21 1999 Spongebob's favorite superheroes now live in Shady Oaks/Spongebob thinks he didn't put the pickles down there but it was in Bubble Bass's tounge all the time. Note: Pickles is the TV Movie. Hall Moniter/Jellyfish Jam August 28 1999 Mrs. Puff choses Spongebob to be a hall moniter but is a maniac/Spongebob brings home a jellyfish. At the night the jellyfish invites all of the jellyfishes for a party. Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots September 4 1999 Spongebob and Patrick steals Sandy's rocket that night/Mr. Krabs gives the boots to Spongebob but is noised by him. Nature Pants/Opposite Day September 11 1999 Spongebob wants to give up frycooking and wants to be a jellyfish but goes too far/Spongebob and Patrick celebrates Opposite Day. Culture Shock/F.U.N. September 18 1999 Mr. Krabs throw up a talent show at the Krusty Krab/Plankton befriends with Spongebob. Musclebob Buffpants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost September 25 1999 Spongebob wants to be strong like the man on the TV Commercial/Squidward pretends to be a ghost an unfriendly one. The Chaperone/Employee of the Month October 2 1999 Mr. Krabs let Spongebob take his daughter Pearl to a school prom but destroys it/Spongebob wants to win the Employee of the Month award Squidward does to. Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary October 28 1999 Spongebob pretends to be as the Flying Dutchman by Patrick/Squidward accidentally hits the plasma on Spongebob's nose and turns to a snail. SB-129/Karate Choppers December 31 1999 Squidward be frozen in the Krusty Krab locker and ends up in the future and goes in the time machine to the past/Mr. Krabs tells Spongebob and Sandy not to do karate anymore but goes too far. Sleepy Time/Suds Janurury 17 2000 Spongebob dreams to be as a little sponge and sneaks to everyone's dream/Spongebob accidentally leaves the kitchen door open and becomes a frozen Ice Age!. Valentine's Day/The Paper Feburury 14 2000 Patrick gets angry that Spongebob didn't give him a valentine/Spongebob be playing with the paper. Arrgh!/Rock Bottom March 15 2000 Spongebob and Patrick goes on a pirate adventure with Mr. Krabs/The Bus Driver drives the bus down to rock bottom. Texas/Walking Small March 22 2000 Sandy be going home back to Texas but hears Patrick saying Texas is dumb/Plankton orders Spongebob to be bad. Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula April 1 2000 Squidward pulls a practical prank on Spongebob/Spongebob accidentally picks up the Giant Spatula and goes to Atlantis. Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II April 8 2000 Mr. Krabs warns Spongebob and Patrick not to go on the hooks to be eaten up but they did/Spongebob wins a Conch shell and tires Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.﻿